


Aguas Profundas

by Kuromiyano



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M, LinkxMidna - Freeform, MidLink, Modern Universe, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuromiyano/pseuds/Kuromiyano
Summary: Link, un joven  mecánico de Ordon, recibe la oportunidad de ampliar sus oportunidades y estudios en la academia de Hyrule en donde conocerá a Midna y se verá involucrado en una nueva aventura.
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologo

El mundo para él era simple, en la más sencilla y hermosa forma de la vida.

La vida de campo otorgaba una visión bastante práctica de las cosas. Ordon, una bella y pequeña villa, oculta en los bosques de Farone nunca decepcionaba con su belleza. Los habitantes eran gente afable y vivaz.

Link adoraba su villa y vivía tranquilamente en ella. Era un joven capaz y fuerte; amable con un corazón puro y noble pese a su naturaleza callada.

“¡Link!”

Terminando de juntar los lingotes de madera en el almacén, Link elevó la mirada observando a Ilia correr emocionada hacia él. Epona, a unos cuantos pasos a la distancia levantó su cabeza de su reposo ante la rebosante energía de la joven.

Llegando, Ilia se tomó un segundo para recuperar la respiración para después mirarlo con emocionados ojos “¡Link! ¡A que no te crees las buenas nuevas!”

Inclinando levemente la cabeza a un lado Link sonrió, confuso pero expectante incentivando a su amiga a continuar.

“¡Llegó una carta de Hyrule! ¡Una carta de aceptación en la academia!” anunció “¡Para ti Link!”

Ilia sacó la carta de su bolsa verde. El grueso pero resistente papel de la carta traía engravado patrones tradicionales de Hyrule, la Capital, junto con el sello simbólico del Reino y en letras cursivas el destinatario.

_LINK NUORODA_

“Ahora podrás asistir a la academia y visitar Hyrule!”

Link tomó la carta perplejo, mostrando que realmente no había llegado a creer que lo aceptarían.

Link era un joven tranquilo, con mucho talento en el área de tecnología y mecánica; especialidades de alta necesidad en el presente reino. Todos en el pueblo reconocían su talento e incentivaban al joven a cultivarlo. Por ello, cuando el alcalde de la villa, Bono, mandó una carta de solicitud y recomendación junto con una de las invenciones del joven. Ninguno puso en duda la aceptación del joven a excepción del mismo.

El pueblo mismo se beneficiaba de los mecanismo creados por Link para la mejora de cultivos, sistemas de engranaje, riego, luz y cuidado de los animales. Al ser una villa bastante alejada de la ciudad, los avances tardaban en llegar y por lo tanto sus modos eran manuales hasta la llegada del niño huérfano, Link.

La llegada de Link al pueblo fue lo que muchos pudieron llamar como algo trágico.

Lo único que sabían del joven eran los hechos de la noche tormentosa en donde una mujer vestida en una gruesa túnica, pedía con su último aliento el auxilio de su niño en brazos. El primero en asistirla fue Moy, el cazador y guardia de la villa. Junto con su esposa Juli, una médica y Bon, trataron inútilmente de salvar la vida de la mujer. Finalmente, del misterioso evento, solo quedó un niño de cabello miel dorado y ojos cobalto.

Creciendo bajo el cuidado de los adultos de la villa, rápidamente el interés y juego del niño se orientó a la maquinaria e invención. Y su talento, con su gran corazón, fue colocado al servició de los que eran ahora su gente.

“¡Felicidades Link!” Ilia se lanzó a darle un fuerte abrazo siendo cálidamente bienvenida en fuertes brazos. “Sabía que lo lograrías”

“Mh…” Link asintió.

…

Decir que el pueblo entero estaba rebosante de energía y pura felicidad por él, no era exageración. El día antes de su partida, el pueblo preparó un gran festín, la música, los juegos pirotécnicos y las danzas eran parte de la fiesta. El callado joven observaba como la gente gozaba del momento. Los niños reclamaban su atención obligándolo a bailar con cada uno de ellos, alzándolos y siguiendo los infantiles pasos de baile. Los adultos observaban contentos y orgullosos del joven. Risas y carcajadas se escucharon por largas horas hasta que el fin de la fiesta, a altas horas de la madrugada acabó y todos decidieron darle pie al descanso.

“Link…”

Moy lo llamó con su fuerte y profunda voz, su sonrisa era cálida y sus ojos reflejaban tanto alegría como cierta tristeza, probablemente por la pronta separación. Frente al rio del pueblo, los dos se sentaron en un banco observando la luna reflejándose en el agua cristalina.

“Es increíble ver cuánto has crecido” dijo nostálgico su mirada enfocada en la luna. “Estoy seguro que harás grandes cosas”

Link respiró profundamente disfrutando la tranquilidad del momento. Todos en la villa han sido una gran familia para Link pero Moy, ha sido lo más parecido a un padre. Siempre al pendiente, Moy fue quien lo introdujo a las maravillas de la mecánica, el armar pieza por pieza, el ayudar a la gente, el tratar siempre de cruzar los limites.

“Estamos muy orgullosos de ti Link. No olvides que siempre encontraras un hogar en Ordon. Ve sin cuidado y encuentra nuevas aventuras de las cuales aprender.”

Su mirada cobalto se encontró con la gris azulada de Moy.

Link sonrió tiernamente, sus ojos reflejando el aprecio y cariño que sentía en ese momento; un profundo sentimiento de agradecimiento y amor instalados en su pecho.


	2. La Despedida Y El Comienzo

En la mañana de su partida el sol a penas y mostraba su presencia sobre las nubes; La niebla cubría el follaje mientras que el céfiro imperaba en la piel sensible de los recién levantados, obligándolos a aferrar sus cálidas ropas a sus cuerpos para conservar el calor.

Juli, Moy, Bon, Ilia e Ivan se levantaron temprano en la madrugada para lograr despedirlo antes de que se marchase en la salida de la villa junto al carro que Moy había preparado para llevarlo a la estación de tren más cercano. Ilia sostenía una gran canasta en sus manos mientras que Iván un pequeño saco.

“Link, cariño. Espero que las diosas te acompañen y protejan en tu travesía” dijo Juli acercándose para acariciar tiernamente el rostro del que una vez fue un niño, un pequeño crio contento de jugar con las gallinas, revolcarse en el lodo y dormir con los caballos. “Nuestros corazones te acompañaran sin lugar a duda” sonrió tratando de contener las lágrimas de la emoción en sus ojos azules.

Bon se acercó y palmeó paternalmente el hombro del muchacho. “No dudes en escribirnos Link, estaremos esperando con ansias tus noticias”

“¡Si! ¡No te olvides de escribir Link!” remarcó Ilia mirándolo con ojos llorosos extendiéndole la canasta “Hice la merienda para tu viaje, recuerda cuidar tu salud adecuadamente”

Tímidamente dando un paso al frente, Iván, con labios temblorosos y lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas elevó el pequeño saco “Link, ten. Regresa pronto ¿sí?” sus ojos suplicantes, idénticos a los de su madre causaron un trémulo sentimiento en su pecho. Link suspiró tomando tanto la canasta como el saco, colocándolos brevemente en el suelo para poder rodear tanto a Ilia como a Iván con sus brazos fuertemente.

“Mh… Gracias.” Murmuró con parsimonia, sintiendo el peso y sentimiento de la palabra en una voz profunda y suave, siempre gentil.

Separándose finalmente, Link recogió sus cosas dirigiéndoles una mirada firme a los adultos y luego asintiendo a Moy reflejando determinación en sus ojos cobalto.

“Bueno, ya es hora muchacho” declaró el mayor, Bon. “¡Ten buen viaje Link!”

Link colocó sus cosas en el asiento trasero del carro y sonrió agitando su mano a modo de despedida una última vez hacia sus amigos antes de subirse al carro, Moy lo esperaba ya en el asiento del conductor.

Moy encendió el motor del carro y observó a Link con una pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria “Bueno chico, empecemos el viaje.”

Link asintió y el carro avanzó hacia la estación del tren más cercana.

…

Al llegar, Moy lo ayudó a cargar su equipaje hacia la puerta del tren observando los pequeños pero notables cambios de la estación. Ordon era un pueblo bastante recluido en las profundidades del bosque de Farone, por lo que incluso llegar a la estación era una travesía que tomaba alrededor de una hora de viaje, más tiempo si el camino resultaba ser obstaculizado por algún tronco, animal o rocas. Por esta razón, los habitantes de Ordon no solían llegar mucho a la estación, la necesidad de ello también era escaza.

Por parte de Link, era la primera vez que salía de la Villa, su vida girando en torno a esta. En su memoria y piel, estaban grabados cada camino del bosque, borde de las rocas de la montaña, rincón de refugio de los animales, fuentes, estanques, ríos, cascadas y lagos. Sus sentidos tenían memorizados la esencia de su tierra, algo inherente a su persona.

Al ver llegar el tren un brillo de interés se reflejó en los ojos de Link, cierta fascinación y profunda curiosidad.

Moy rió al ver la expresión atónita de Link. “Bueno, seguro un día logras hacer algo así hijo.” Dijo dándole unas suaves palmadas paternales en el hombro. “Ya es hora”

Link tomó sus cosas mirando a Moy con profundo aprecio y una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

“Estoy orgulloso de ti Link” Moy respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos antes de envolver al joven en un fuerte abrazo “Verdaderamente orgulloso…Cuídate, que las diosas iluminen tu camino.”

Una tramposa lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla del joven.

Con fuerza asintió y con una última mirada llena de determinación, se despidió, subiendo al tren finalmente para empezar su travesía hacía una nueva aventura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de aquí los capitulos seran más largos. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Hyrule

El viaje en tren fue largo pero placentero. Poder ver el exterior desde su vagón le asombró; desde altas y desiertas montañas a lo lejos, hasta desérticas llanuras al fondo reflejadas sobre un inmenso Lago. Al final del viaje, llegando a la ciudad el escenario nuevamente lo asombró. Tratando de no abrumarse con la cantidad de gente que iba de un lado a otro Link fue moviéndose con cierta agilidad para ir a través de la gente.

Según tenía entendido, alguien lo estaría esperando a la salida de la plataforma, uno de los colegas de Moy aparentemente. Si no mal recordaba, su nombre era Shad. Con su equipaje sobre su hombro se aproximó hacia la salida buscando alguna de las características que Moy le había contado sobre Shad, “ _Un hombre con lentes, cabello corto, pelirrojo y pinta de come libros. ¡No te perderás!”_ le había descrito.

Divagó con su mirada sobre toda la plataforma hasta encontrar pocos segundos después a un hombre alzando un cartel con su nombre escrito.

Fiel a la descripción de Moy, el hombre definitivamente tenía una fiel apariencia de académico.

Link se acercó a él alzando tímidamente una mano para identificarse ante él.

“¡Eh! Tu eres Link ¿verdad?” preguntó entusiasmado el hombre comprobando su apariencia física con lo que Link suponía era la descripción que le habían dado. “Me alegro de haber hecho la pancarta, con la descripción de Moy nunca te hubiera encontrado” dijo con alivio alzando poco después su mano a modo de saludo con una afable sonrisa en su rostro. “Soy Shad, un gusto. Te ayudare por estos alrededores”

Link tomó la mano de Shad y sonriendo suavemente dijo “Link.”

Shad asintió riendo risueño “Moy dijo que eras un niño reservado de pocas palabras. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que te acomodaras adecuadamente a la Ciudad. ¡Es un lugar fascinante con mucho conocimiento!” Link asintió “¡Ah! También dijo que eras bastante talentoso con tus manos. Espero poder acompañarte en la academia con tus estudios. Estoy emocionado de poder darte un tour por el lugar…”

“¡HEY! ¿Podrían no estorbar el paso?”

Un goron con una carreta llena de cajas gritó justo detrás de Shad asustándolo por un segundo, Shad se movió inmediatamente al igual que Link para darle paso al goron que frustrado siguió su camino mascullando al pasar de ellos.

“Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos yendo” sugirió Shad con su rostro apenado señalando con una sonrisa nerviosa las puertas que indicaban la salida de la plataforma. “Lo siento, a veces me emociono mucho.”

Link negó con la cabeza sonriendo gentilmente mientras seguía a Shad.

Ya fuera, para sorpresa del joven, se encontró con amplias calles y canales junto a altas estructuras de edificios. La gente más dispersa se veía menos amontonada pero la algarabía era aun mayor de ser posible y, el sonido de todo esto era definitivamente un cambio enorme en comparación a la tranquilidad de Ordon. Siguiendo a Shad hacia una de las góndolas del canal colocó sus cosas en la parte trasera, Shad se sentó indicándole a Link el asiento contrario al suyo.

Curioso al no ver a nadie que remara la góndola, Link frunció el ceño extrañado hasta que del agua un zora salió a la superficie saludándolos amablemente.

“¡Hola! Soy Reili y seré su guía. ¿A dónde desean ir?”

“¡Ah! Al canal del sur-oeste, cerca de la calle verdum por favor.” Indicó Shad.

“¡Por supuesto señor!”

Inmediatamente después la góndola empezó a moverse.

Impresionado Link no pudo evitar asomar la cabeza para observar el grácil y rápido nado del zora. Sonriendo levemente se mostró emocionado de lo que le esperaba por lo que se permitió disfrutar de la brisa del viento rozando su rostro.

Shad empezó hablar en el transcurso del viaje. Link había notado que Shad era un hombre bastante platicador y entusiasta con la investigación e innovación algo que tenían en común a excepción de la parte de expresión oral. Paciente y gentil, Link escuchó los relatos, teorías y aspiraciones del joven sonriendo y asintiendo atentamente.

“Por lo que he pensado en agragar unas variaciones de archivos históricos en el código de reconocimiento de patrones. Si todo sale de acuerdo a la ecuación entonces la cantidad de factores que un autómata progresase en su sistema le permitiría tal vez tener un sentido más real de nuestro entorno.” Explicó refiriéndose a un proyecto de robótica que había estado estudiando en conjunto con un pequeño grupo de sheikas expertos en la materia. El tema en si era fascinante para Link. Él estaba familiarizado con distintos tipos de mecanismos de la robótica debido a algunos experimentos que trató de realizar en la villa, pero sus conocimientos eran bastantes limitados, por lo que los conocimientos de Shad en ese momento eran más que bien recibidos de su parte. “Lo que digo es aún una teoría, la verdad es que no ha sido puesto en práctica y estoy consciente de que le falta algunos ajustes en el código lingüístico que lastimosamente no es mi área de conocimiento. Pero tengo fe Link ¡Tengo fe de que pronto llegaremos a una solución!”

Link rio, honestamente estaba impresionado con Shad, un hombre realmente enérgico.

“¡Hemos llegado!” anunció Reili.

Link y Shad sintieron la góndola topar con el borde del pequeño muelle. Ambos bajaron sus cosas de la góndola y se despidieron del zora.

Link observó su alrededor, los edificios tenían un diseño campestre con colores vivaces, entraron por la calle principal; un amplio bazar con altas lámparas de elegantes diseños; el poste asimilando el tallo de una flor mientras que la lámpara el capullo. Puestos de diversos productos se asentaban en las orillas de la calle y la gente iba y venía.

“Este es el bazar de Verdum Link. La antigua casa de Moy queda al final del bazar” dijo Shad colocando su mochila alrededor de su hombro. “Tienes suerte, queda bastante cerca de la academia.”

Link asintió pensando que también quedaba bastante cerca de un lugar en donde conseguir suministros.

Los dos avanzaron.

Shad le indicó los diferentes puestos del mercado. Había de todo desde puestos de comida, espadas, pociones, armadura, muebles…etc. Link memorizó aquellas que al parecer contenían piezas mecánicas o circuitos. Mentalmente Link anotó el salir en algún momento a reunir materiales a las afueras de la ciudad, comprar no estaba mal, pero el tener reservas propias era lo más indicado.

“Afortunadamente tendrás tres días libres antes de empezar con la academia. ¡De veras espero verte pronto ahí!”

Regresando la mirada de un puesto de joyería, probablemente barata, Link agarró rápidamente la camisa de Shad al verlo ir ciegamente contra una gigante goron por concentrar su atención en él.

“¡Wuah!” sorprendido de ser jalado repentinamente Shad perdió el equilibrio siendo inmediatamente sustentado por Link permitiéndole ver al goron gigante que estaba a punto de pisarlo. “Oh...” volteó a ver apenado a Link. “Lo siento, soy algo distraído” rio nerviosamente. “Mi padre suele reprenderme por no prestar atención bastante. ¡Gracias Link!”

Link negó sin cuidado sonriendo conciliador “Mhm”

Tardaron alrededor de 15 minutos más en salir del bazar dando vuelta en una esquina que los llevaba a una estrecha calle, al final de esta los dos se encontraron en lo que parecía ser un pequeño vecindario circular.

Finalmente ambos se detuvieron enfrente de una casa un poco descuidada; pequeña de dos pisos. Sus paredes mostraban claro desgaste y descoloramiento dándole un tono verde grisáceo, mientras que las piedras a los pies de las paredes decorativas estaban erosionadas con musgo cubriendo gran parte de ellas.

“Le falta un poco de mantenimiento por fuera pero por dentro te aseguro que está mucho mejor” dijo Shad sonriendo apenado al ver a Link observar la fachada.

Sacando unas llaves, Shad abrió la puerta ovalada de madera para Link indicándole entrar. Link agradeció con la mirada y entró a la casa….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!


	4. La tienda de Perícleo

La casa, fiel a las palabras de Shad, se veía mucho mejor por dentro.

Link observó la pequeña sala circular, el suelo de madera se veía en perfecta condición pese al tiempo, unos sillones bajos se encontraban enfrente de una chimenea y en una esquina estaba ubicada una pequeña cocina resguardada por barras de madera dividiéndola de la sala.

“Mi madre vino hace unos días con ayuda de mi hermana a limpiar y mover los muebles del almacén para recolocarlos con ayuda de unos tíos” explicó Shad recuperando la energía inicial.

Link sonrió y avanzó hacia las escaleras espiral que se veían al fondo para subir al segundo piso en donde se encontraba un gran ventanal, una cama y un armario en una esquina dejando un gran espacio al centro del tamaño de la sala y en otra esquina se encontraba una puerta que supuso llevaba al baño. Automáticamente Link pensó que el lugar se asemejaba mucho con su casa en Ordon.

Sonriendo con nostalgia recordó los días en que construyó su casa con ayuda de Moy, por supuesto, Moy tuvo mucho que ver en el diseño pues poco sabía Link de estructuras y bases sólidas. Sobre todo al tener la idea de construir su hogar sobre un árbol. Moy había reído ante la ocurrencia infantil, pero sin queja, ofreció su ayuda.

La casa estaba tenia suficientes ventanas para dejar entrar la luz por lo que la iluminación no era un problema y al mismo tiempo conservaba un aire simple y hogareño similar a Ordon. Link no podía estar más satisfecho y cómodo con el resultado.

Shad miró a Link tratando de leer sus expresiones, al notar la pequeña sonrisa este sonrió con igual satisfacción y un notable brillo de orgullo.

“¡Me alegro que te haya gustado!” espetó sin miedo a equivocarse y agregó “Mi familia vive cruzando la calle del frente, no dudes en llamar de necesitar algo”

Link asintió ofreciendo una afable mirada de agradecimiento.

Shad amplió aún más su sonrisa “Mañana te vendré a recoger para mostrarte el camino hacia la academia. Dejare que descanses por ahora”

Link asintió, una leve sonrisa curvándose en sus labios “Gracias por todo Shad” dijo en el mismo suave y profundo tono.

Sus palabras parecieron emocionar al joven académico. En el rostro de Shad pareció brillar renovadas energías de iniciar conversación pero antes de dejarse llevar retuvo su lengua sabiendo que Link probablemente estaba cansado del viaje y unas cuantas palabras no significaba que tuviera energía para nuevos argumentos. Por lo que finalmente, se decidió por una retirada prudente antes de caer ante la tentación de sus profundos deseos de verbalizar cada uno de sus pensamientos.

“¡No hay de que! ¡Para lo que necesites!” ajustó su bolso antes de agitar vehemente su mano a manera de despedida y finalmente retirarse a su casa.

Ojos condescendientes lo observaban deduciendo el debate interno del joven.

Una vez solo, Link se colocó manos a la obra desempacando sus cosas.

Realmente no traía mucho, más que su ropa y sus herramientas de trabajo. Una vez terminado, se dedicó a inspeccionar las casa con más cuidado; la suavidad de las sabanas y comodidad del colchón; la funcionabilidad de los aparatos de la cocina; la madera del suelo…etc. Finalmente Link descubrió un cobertizo, para su sorpresa el lugar contaba con el suficiente espacio para cualquier proyecto que se le viniese a la cabeza; en la pared colgaba una gran pizarra y al otro extremo de la pared un escritorio.

Probablemente ese era el lugar de trabajo de Moy cuando vivía en la capital. Motivado, Link se decidió en ir hacer unas cuantas compras.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente era empezar a ubicar los principales proveedores de materiales y cotizar el costo de estos. Pero al ver la posición del sol por la ventana, supuso que el tiempo para ello tendría que ser al día siguiente, por lo que tendría que conformarse en satisfacer sus necesidades inmediatas lo cual significaba: Alimentos.

Recordando todo el recorrido inicial con Shad, Link no tuvo ningún problema en llegar a la plaza principal en donde varios puestos de ventas se esmeraban en destacar sus productos para atraer a la gente. Con una bolsa de tela, Link pasó por los puestos de verdura, fruta, carne, pescadería y especias. Al final, terminó con más de una bolsa que cargar.

Pensando que era más que suficiente decidió regresar a la casa, sin embargo, la conversación de un grupo de niños llamó su atención.

“¡El viejo Perícleo logró encontrarnos!” dijo frustrado uno de los niños que parecía ser la cabecilla del grupo.

“¡Es tu culpa! ¡Serás bobo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre jugar con las cosas de su taller? ¡Solo estábamos ahí para ver! ¡Tarado!” espetó una niña.

Link rio recordando la fuerte personalidad de Bea junto a Lalo y Talo cada vez que a Lalo se le ocurría meterse algo para meterse en problemas.

“¡El viejo Perícleo siempre tiene cosas nuevas! ¡No es justo que no podamos verlas!”

“¡Tonto!”

“¡Chicos!” llamó nervioso un tercer niño “Ya casi es hora de la cena, hay que regresar”

“¡Ah! ¡Cierto! ¡Mamá me matará!” dijo la niña.

“¡Corran!”

Curioso, Link volteó hacia el callejón por el cual los niños habían salido. Adentrándose se encontró con el rotulo de una tienda que le llamó la atención.

_Tienda de Repuesto y más de Perícleo_

Llevaba el nombre que habían mencionado los niños.

Al entrar, se escuchó el sonido de la campanilla anunciar su llegada.

Enfrente de él se encontraban diferentes estantes con diferentes partes de repuestos que llamó su atención y al otro lado se encontraba una barra que contenía diversos aparatos tanto encima como en la pared.

“¡Niños! ¡Si son ustedes, más vale y vuelvan con sus madres antes de que veras me enfaden!” gritó un hombre que salía de un cuarto en la esquina de la tienda. Al mirar a Link, el rostro enojado del señor cambio a una de sorpresa y luego a una de cansancio. “¿Un cliente? Lo siento muchacho, unos pequeños rufianes tienen la costumbre de pasarse por aquí de vez en cuando. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?” el señor lo observó curioso arqueando una ceja al observar las dos grandes bolsas de alimentos que Link cargaba.

Consciente de sí mismo, Link se avergonzó un poco al haber entrado a la tienda del hombre con bolsas de comida por mera curiosidad.

“Mis disculpas. Vi el rotulo y no pude evitar entrar” dijo sintiendo que debía disculparse con el señor por haber irrumpido.

Notando la incomodidad del joven Perícleo rio ante la espontaneidad negando con la cabeza. “¡Ah…ya veo!” acercándose a la barra, se inclinó apoyando sus brazos en la superficie mirando a Link con cierta diversión en sus ojos. “Tienes la pinta de un inventor chico. Soy Perícleo, el dueño de la tienda como ya te imaginaras, a tus órdenes”

Link asintió mostrando en sus ojos aun la disculpa colgada en su expresión.

“No te apenes. Ve todo lo que desees.”

El deseo de observar con cuidado la tienda era más que innegable para Link, sin embargo, el peso de las bolsas en sus manos le recordaban que probablemente lo más sensato fuese regresar el siguiente día a la menor oportunidad.

Al ver el conflicto del chico el rostro de Perícleo era una mezcla de comprensión y diversión.

“¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?”

Link levantó la mirada saliendo de sus pensamientos y respondió “Link”

“Link” repitió Perícleo “Estamos abiertos todos los días excepto los domingos. No te apures”

Link asintió agradecido por la consideración del señor. “Regresare”

Perícleo sonrió en respuesta despidiéndolo con la mano.

….

Regresando finalmente a la casa, Link guardó sus cosas en la cocina dejando salir un pesado suspiro. Sus ojos barrieron la sala de su casa viendo por la ventana como la luz del sol disminuía de a poco. La comisura de sus labios se elevó levemente en una ligera y cansada sonrisa.

Cerrando sus ojos pensó…

Finalmente estaba en Hyrule.


End file.
